xamdfandomcom-20200213-history
Akiyuki Takehara
"I want to live." - Akiyuki Takehara Akiyuki is the one of the main protagonists of the series. Appearance Human Akiyuki is a young boy with light tan skin, brown eyes, and short black hair. He is usually seen wearing a loose, white shirt and tan cargo pants with green sneakers. Over his right forearm are bandages, which cover his Haruko. Xam'd His Xam'd appearance is a white humanoid creature with orange stripes, red eyes, green knee-pad like shells, and a large head that resembles a goldfish. Personality Akiyuki is enthusiastic and can be described as a caring and charismatic person, oftentimes willing to help others. This is first shown when he takes it upon himself to help Nazuna get on the school bus by distracting an officer and giving her his armband. History Biography Akiyuki is first seen getting ready for school. After leaving he drops by his father's clinic to drop off his lunch. He then rushes to the bus stop, meeting his childhood friends Haru Nishimura and Furuichi Teraoka. It is there that he meets Nazuna, a girl that he has never seen before who he notices lacks an armband. Taking it upon himself to help her, he distracts the officer and gives her his armband. When she later tries to return it, he quietly insists that she keeps it. Later, after getting off of the bus, Nazuna suddenly detonates herself, releasing mysterious streams of light from within her. Before he can react, one of these lights shoots into his right arm. Shortly after, he notices Nazuna is still alive on the bus and quickly goes to make sure she is alright. Once there, he learns that she was the cause of the explosion and after she creates an irremovable mask upon his face, he suddenly begins to transform into a mysterious creature. Immediately following Akiyuki's transformation, the Northern Government attacks Sentan Island, releasing multiple Humanform weapons. While engaging in battle with one of the Humanforms, he manages to save Haru, who had followed him. Soon after defeating the Humanform, however, Akiyuki is suddenly subdued by a mysterious woman named Nakiami. He falls unconscious and she takes him back to the postal airship, the Zanbani, and away from Sentan Island. Skills and Abilities *'Super Strength:' As a fully transformed Xam'd, Akiyuki's natural strength is amplified several times over and even enables him to jump large distances. While partially transformed, his strength is also amplified, but not as much as when he is in his full Xam'd form. *'Biological Explosion: '''He can channel electrical impulses to an enemy's body through his fists, which makes them inflate and explode. He is only seen doing this to Humanforms. *'Blade:' Whether in full Xam'd form or partially transformed, he can transform his right arm into a large blade that can cut through flesh with ease. *'Tendril Attack:' Akiyuki can turn his right arm into long tendrils that can reach great lengths and easily ensnare a Humanform. He does not need to be fully transformed in order to do this. *'Shield:' He can transform his right arm into a powerful circular shield that is capable of deflecting a Humanform's attacks. *'Prana Wings:' He can manifest ethereal, insect-like wings that enable him to levitate and soar through the air, even without having to transform. *'Transference:''' Akiyuki is only seen using this ability once on the Hirukon Emperor. He transfers everything to the Emperor, giving him his memories and name, while he reverts back to the masked man. Relationships Haru Nishimura Haru is Akiyuki's childhood friend. She promised Fusa that she would look out for him, so she is often seen worrying about his well being. Fusa Takehara Fusa is Akiyuki's mother. They seem to have a well enough relationship, though Fusa is often seen scolding him. She affectionately refers to him as 'Mr. Sleepyhead.' Ryuzo Takehara Ryuuzo is Akiyuki's father. They seem to have a well enough relationship, though Akiyuki is often seen as the one taking care of his father, instead of the other way around. Like Fusa, Akiyuki sometimes calls him 'gorilla' and 'Doctor Trouble' or even 'Doctor Hangover.' Furuichi Teraoka Furuichi is Akiyuki's childhood friend. Category:Characters Category:Xam'd Category:Hiruko (Xam'd and Humanforms)